


月燈

by Caesitas



Category: Shinsengumi - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesitas/pseuds/Caesitas
Summary: 大正昭和架空，土方單向性轉。
Relationships: Kondo Isami/Hijikata Toshizo
Kudos: 1





	月燈

一

鄰居的近戶老先生近來患上了一種西洋人稱作“阿茲海默”的病症。他是一名退休的房地產商，自從六十歲那年卸任不幹後，便把家族產業交給獨子平祐打理，自己和夫人花系子在北野天滿宮附近這處洋房聚集的時髦地帶購置了私家別墅，過起了悠閒的養老生活。我父親年輕時和德國人舒切曼先生合資開辦過貿易公司，一度經營得十分成功，賺了許多錢，便也在這片地區買地蓋了房子，恰好和如今的近戶家毗鄰而居。當初我家把住址選在這裡，還是在舒切曼先生的大力倡議下決定的，據他所言，這裡距阪神三宮站和神戶港都不遠，前往公司非常方便，可又不像市中心和碼頭那麼嘈雜，位於人煙稀少的半山腰，頗有世外桃源的幽靜。舒切曼先生已經離開日本多年，但每隔三年五載仍會來我家小住一個月左右，足可見其對此地的喜愛和難忘。我猜想近戶夫婦決定在北野的住宅安度晚年，必定也是出於和舒切曼先生所說差不多的原因吧。

我和平祐年齡相仿，又是從同一所高中畢業，因此自少年時代一起上下學時起，便成了無話不談的朋友。得益于這層關係，我成了近戶家的常客，老夫婦兩人也都像關愛自己的孩子一樣，不但對我親切有加，還在我父母過世、自己也長居外地工作後，幫我將家中這處宅邸照看得井井有條。平祐性格活潑健談，我們剛相識不久時，他便對我講述了許多近戶家的情況，比如近戶夫婦原本生於關東，是大正七年秋天才舉家搬來神戶的，所以雖然平祐不管怎麼看都已經是個正宗的關西人，近戶夫婦言談舉止間依然是東京那邊的做派，尤其近戶老先生，講話的措辭和語調裡至今還有些武州方言的影子。至於搬家的原因，由於當時平祐只有一兩歲，不懂事也不記事，是完全一無所知的，然而奇怪的是，他每次向父母問起相關的事，父母也都諱莫如深，很快就把話題轉移到別的地方去。

“他們只告訴我，因為有了一些不太好的預感。可不是嘛，五年之後，東京就發生了大地震，誰都知道，這對房地產商可是毀滅性的打擊。如果父親當年沒有變賣東京的產業來神戶，現在的生活還不知道是什麼樣呢……所以他們常常說，雖然剛來關西的那段日子，重新起家吃了很多苦，但後來想想，或許一切都是上天在眷顧我們。“

“是啊。”我點點頭。“令尊令堂實在很有先見之明哪！想必也是平日積累的善業吧。預感這個東西雖然講不出什麼科學道理，有時候卻真是準得嚇人。”

“說起來，”平祐突然壓低了聲音。“父親以前還結過一次婚。他的前妻是個非常漂亮的美人，好像就是死在了大地震中。我是不久前才知道這件事的，現在回憶起來，大地震的消息天天見報的那段時間，父親確實消沉了好一陣子呢。”

“會不會只是為留在東京的親人、朋友擔心呢？當時死難、失蹤的人那麼多，具體哪個人出了什麼事，消息不太容易很快傳過來吧？”

“也可能一直沒有和那邊切斷聯絡？哈哈，這麼說來，對前妻戀戀不忘什麼的，說不定父親是個難得的癡情男子呢！……父母在東京早就沒有什麼關係密切的舊識了，而且我的確記得，那個時候他們時常談論一個女人。有一天晚上，我經過書房時，還聽見母親在裡面說，‘她這個下場，也是惡有惡報。而我們平安無事地躲過災禍，不是正說明命運已經作出了公正的裁決嗎？’父親沉默了半天才回答道，‘妳說得也有道理。’從此之後，他情緒慢慢好轉起來，倒也絕口不再提此事了。”

“哦，一個惡有惡報的美人，而且讓令尊十分掛念嗎？”我的興趣忽然被調動起來。“那麼究竟是有多美呢？畢竟令堂已經是位難得一見的美人了嘛！”我這絕不是恭維之詞，近戶太太外貌明艷，哪怕現已年過七十，依然風度翩翩，年輕時的照片更是有種妩媚動人的妖異之美。

“我也說不好，她和母親完全是兩個類型的。我是前幾天從父親書房里一本發了霉的《古今和歌集》裡無意翻到她的照片的，應該是幾十年前的東西了，照片上的人還是少女的年齡呢，看起來就和我現在差不多大。你知道我母親不喜歡西洋風格的衣飾，每天出門都要穿上西陣織的和服，頭髮也盤得一絲不亂，可那個女子打扮得很摩登，淺色洋裝長裙，高跟短靴，齊腰長髮隨意披在身上，戴著一頂有蝴蝶結裝飾的寬沿帽子，哪怕放在今天看，也是個衣著入時的美麗小姐。啊，如果放在今天，我一定會追求她呢！”

“哈哈，童言無忌，這可真是個了不起的理想！”

“而且別看她穿得那麼洋氣，容貌卻婉約秀麗，氣質也像古典閨秀一般弱不禁風。我對絕代佳人的想象，大抵就是這個樣子了吧。從這個意義上說，父親還真是讓人羨慕萬分啊……”

“哎，這話要是讓令堂聽見，沒準是要不高興的。”

“這也是沒辦法的事，每代人都有不同的審美嘛。”

“其實比起這個，更讓我好奇的是，這樣一位柔弱的美人，到底做出了什麼惡事呢？”

“不瞞你說，我也很想知道哪！但總不好直接向父母開口詢問。等將來哪天知道了她的名字，再去悄悄調查一下看看吧。”

掐指一算，我和平祐在學校附近的燒鳥店裡的這番對話，也已是近三十年前的事情了。如今他日日忙於家族生意，並且由於業務中心漸漸轉移到大阪，他只有在每個週末才會回到神戶的家中，自然也不再有時間和我閒聊這些家長裡短了。我近來倒是樂得清閒，本來我自大阪外國語大學法文科畢業後便一直在當地的報社擔任外國新聞記者，雖然有幸躲過當年的強制兵役，工作也並非沒有極忙碌過，但是這些年戰後復興已近完成，社會諸事都重歸穩定，我的職位又漸漸升遷上去，終於不再需要熬夜加班，所撰稿件也開始變成一些較為輕鬆的內容。今年報社要製作一期講述關西歷史風貌的法文特輯，由我擔任主筆，我便因此獲批了一個半月旅行寫作的自由時間。趁著這個難能可貴的假期，我立刻趕回了北野這幢長久生活過的住所，不但考慮到這是個潛心閱讀、寫稿的佳處，也剛好探望一下久未謀面的近戶夫婦。

就是這次回鄉，我才得知近戶先生患上了“阿茲海默癥”。近戶夫人笑著對我抱怨道，丈夫不但常常記不得回家的路，連早餐吃過什麼、後院的花有沒有澆水、上午看了什麼電視節目諸如此類的生活瑣事，也說忘就忘，過了兩三個鐘頭就想不起來。不過不像我聽聞中其他患了這種病的老人那樣往往變得暴躁易怒，近戶老先生竟比我記憶中的模樣開朗、快活了許多。過去他縱使也很溫和友善，但總體而言是個比較沉默寡言的男人，現在卻幾乎像平祐一樣話癆了。我每次前去作客，他都十分高興地拉住我說個不停，雖然有時仿佛需要想上半天才能記起我是誰似的。

我偶然得見少年时代平祐對我提過的那張照片，便是在某日登門拜訪時與近戶老先生漫無邊際的閒談中。當時老先生正在茶室一邊吃著下午茶點，一邊翻看一本陳舊的《古今和歌集》，看那泛黃、捲邊的樣子，想必就是平祐曾經見到的那一本了。老先生念念有詞地輕聲朗讀著和歌，看上去心情甚是愉悅，可當他翻到某一頁時突然停住了，神色也變得凝重起來，見我露出不解的目光，便把攤開的書向我遞了過來。我雙手接過去時，赫然便見到裡面夾著那張照片，不由睜大了眼睛。

“是我的初戀女友，很漂亮吧？”近戶先生唉聲歎氣地說道。

“是啊，真是個精靈一樣的美人呢……”我讚歎不已地答道。雖然早已有了心理準備，但照片中的人影顯然比我根據平祐的描述想象出的形象還要美。而且不知是否因為年代久遠，人像的五官給人一種依稀難辨、朦朧不明的飄忽鬼魅之感，好像一道浮游在湖中的月影，隨時會隨著水波的聚散消弭無蹤。我凝神注視了一會兒，然後躊躇起來，不知該怎樣提出心中的疑問。“初戀女友”這個稱謂實在讓我有些訝異，一方面是由它過於時興，不像近戶先生那個年齡的人會使用的，另一方面則考慮到他的病情，既然平祐當初告訴我這名女子是近戶先生的前妻，如果他所言無誤，那麼難道近戶先生已經忘記自己與她結過婚的事情了嗎？

“男人上了年紀就會懷念初戀呢。”近戶太太用佯作埋怨的語氣說道，顯然也沒有進一步解釋女子身份的意思。我猶豫了片刻，斟酌著措辭問道：“敢問這位小姐後來怎麼樣了呀？"

“後來啊，聽說嫁給了一個有眼無珠的男人。”近戶先生忿忿不平地搖了搖頭。

“誒？”聽了這話，我心中的不解愈發加深了。

“哈哈，他在說他自己呢！”近戶太太忍不住笑出了聲。

近戶先生聞言有些茫然。他呆呆地又盯著照片看了許久，好半天才開口說道：“說的是我嗎？我哪有這等福分哪。日俄戰爭的時候，我去了前線打仗，回來以後，她就和別人結婚了。她家裡本來就不同意我倆的事，此後我就再也沒跟她見過面啦。”

看著老先生低落的樣子，我有些於心不忍，但被面前這謎一般的美人倩影勾起的好奇無法平復，實在很想尋根究底，便轉過頭向近戶太太問道：“阿姨，這究竟是怎麼回事呢？”

“這個嘛，還是等將來有機會再問問勝先生本人吧，他的記性時好時壞，總會有能想起來的時候。”

“勝先生”是近戶太太對丈夫的稱呼。我少年時代也管近戶先生叫過“勝叔叔”，但成年以後總覺得這樣喊有些失禮，便都改成以姓氏相稱了。我對近戶太太點了點頭，又幫仍在神遊天外的老先生沏了一壺茶，這次談話就這樣無疾而終了。和他們道別時，已經是日暮西沉時分，我去天滿宮附近的山林里散了一會步，又吃了個便餐才往回走。然而回家躺下以後，那名神秘女子綺麗清媚的身姿和虛幻縹緲的面容依然在我腦中盤桓不去。而且我總覺得照片中的她雖然在笑著，眼中卻有一抹不易察覺的哀愁，用平祐當初的話說，就好像是一種已經提前預感到了什麼厄運的哀愁。

但這或許只是我這個知道了她紅顏早逝結局的後來人牽強附會的主觀臆想也未可知。

透過窗戶，可以看到隔壁近戶家的庭院已經亮起了燈。近戶先生喜愛梅花，在院中種植了許多株，而眼下這些溫暖的橘黃色燈光就籠罩在花瓣剛剛落淨的梅樹枝幹上。

我忽然想起下午瞥見書裡夾著照片的那一頁上，有一句素性法師的和歌，不知道被誰用鉛筆淡淡地圈了起來。

“偷攀梅花枝，殘香勾袖拂難卻，每嗅徒增傷悲情。”

二

我後來才知道，那個時候的近戶先生雖然看起來精神矍鑠、好像除了日益嚴重的失憶外沒什麼大毛病的樣子，其實早已有諸多疾病纏身了。六七年來，他的血壓一直居高不下，前年因為突發腦梗塞住過一次醫院，日常也總是被原因不明的神經痛困擾，不時需要打針鎮痛。這些事情不論是老先生本人，還是近戶太太和平祐，當時都沒有對我講過，是次年夏天近戶先生去世以後，我在葬禮上和負責照料他的護士閒聊時才聽說的。護士本來半個月上門一次為老先生檢查身體，最後幾個月則直接住進了近戶家裡，大概也是由於近戶先生完全臥床不起後，近戶太太一個人實在忙不過來的緣故。畢竟她縱使看上去再怎麼年輕，也已經是個七十多歲的老人了。

據近戶太太和平祐所說，老先生人生最後這段時光過得十分幸福。“阿茲海默症”帶來的失憶現象就像命運的餽贈一般，使他忘記了幾十年來所有煩惱、憂愁的經歷，仿佛把漫長歲月中積壓在心頭的重擔一下子卸去了，從此進入返老還童的境界。他就像個十幾歲的少年那樣，不論在我登門拜訪時，還是和妻兒、朋友相處時，乃至在醫生和護士面前，都不住地重複講述著兒提時代鄉野之間的種種趣事。而在這些回憶裡被最為頻繁地屢屢提及的，除了將他撫育成人的養父母外，便是他的前妻，也就是那位現在被他稱為“初戀”的女子了。

奇怪的是，他始終想不起來那名女子的名字和姓氏，而近戶太太更是一副不願多談的態度，以致我雖早已有了詳細調查的心思，卻總覺如大海撈針般無從下手。根據近戶先生的話，她是自己武州多摩青梅竹馬的同鄉，但是與他出身於一窮二白的農家不同，這位小姐是當地首屈一指的財主、也是自江戶時代起就極有名望的陣屋大老爺家中最小的女兒，雖然父母早逝，卻是兄姊們的掌上明珠。在近戶先生的回憶裡，她相貌弱質纖纖，可性格十分古靈精怪，有時甚至比男孩子還要大膽，而且對認準要做的事極為堅決，執拗勁兒一上來全家人都拉不住。由於近戶先生的記憶狀況非常混亂，他的講述中有幾分真假俱已無從辨別，但哪怕全都真實發生過，目前聽上去也不過是個隨處可見的窮小子與離經叛道的富家女之間的尋常戀愛故事罷了。

“既然這位小姐如此有主見，為什麼終究還是聽從了家中的安排，跟您分手而又與別的男人結婚呢？”

“我想，她大概以為我死了。我叫炮火打中受了傷，被送到醫院休養了大半年，再加上其他一些事情的耽擱，戰爭結束後一年多才返鄉。剛一回去，就看到她家在大辦婚禮……”

“所以您也沒有再去找她啦？”

“還跛著腳，怎麼好意思去哪。”

“日俄戰爭結束一年多以後，那就是明治三十九年的事？或者是明治四十年？”

“唉，老糊塗了，記不了那麼清楚。只記得是個深秋，天氣很冷，滿眼蕭條，連多摩川上的落日都淒涼無比哪！往年這個季節，她就很愛對著河面，看岸邊的荒草，寫一些感傷的俳句、和歌什麼的……”

“哈哈，小姐的文采很好囖？”

“這個嘛，我可說不上來，反正她決不許人家說不好。所以就算到了今天，我也不敢妄加評議呢！“

“想必和她分手後，您就開始打拼自己的事業了吧？”

“對，對，複員後我立刻來到東京，加入了新日商社。說來這個新日商社，就是如今近戶地產會社的前身。因為當時規模還很小，我很容易就做到了高層的位置，還成為了股東。後來發生了一件不幸的事，但對我來說也算天賜良機，當時的社長出事故死了，我順理成章升任了社長，還用很低的價格把他的股份從急需用錢的遠親繼承人手裡買了下來。”

“是交通事故嗎？”

“不，是很離奇的事故呢，我記得還上了報紙新聞。”

“怎麼個離奇法？”

近戶先生突然沈默下來，露出苦思冥想的表情。顯然由於不是什麼美好的記憶，此事的細節早已被他從頭腦中清除掉了。

不過近戶先生此次這一番話，倒是意外地讓我有了調查的方向。第二天上午我去了一趟市立圖書館，一方面是要查找一些工作所需的資料，另一方面則抱著試試看的心情翻看了幾本裝訂成冊的明治末年至大正初年間報道東京商界新聞的舊報紙。出乎我預料的是，剛剛翻到第二冊，我就異常順利地找到了關於新日商社的消息，而且恰恰是近戶先生講述的那段前任社長死於非命的往事。

那是一則不長的報道，出現在大正二年六月號的《讀賣新聞》一個不起眼的角落中，然而標題卻堪稱觸目驚心：新日商社现社長瀬利一砂与情婦在密室中毒身亡，警方初步結論指向殉情，但尚不排除他殺可能。我有些驚訝，莫非近戶先生口中的“離奇事故”指的是服毒殉情嗎？是他的記憶出現了偏差，還是出於對亡者的尊重而進行的善意避諱呢？我快速瀏覽起新聞內容：死亡地點在瀬利社長的私宅臥室，房門從內部反鎖，死因是氫氰酸中毒，有致死劑量的氫氰酸被發現在床頭櫃上的茶杯中；死亡推定時間約為凌晨一點至三點之間，因為鄰居都已經睡下，沒有人曾目擊到有任何人出入宅邸或在附近出現。總而言之，雖然理論上不排除這是一起手段極為巧妙的犯罪的可能，但由於缺乏證據，甚至可以說是沒有任何可供懷疑的蛛絲馬跡，這樁案件極有可能按照殉情蓋棺定論了。警方例行公事地詢問了案件的諸多關繫者，尤其是獲益最大的副社長近戶夫婦，但收穫甚微，每個人都自稱案發時正在家中熟睡；氫氰酸的來源尚且不明，推測為化學研究所的實驗室，對於此類高度危險的毒藥，今後各實驗室必須在警方監測下嚴加管制；殉情自殺的動機則有可能是瀬利長期的身心疾病導致的悲觀厭世，據悉他私生活一貫風流，不幸因此染上梅毒，近年來病情日益惡化，常處於癲狂邊緣……

我合上報紙，認為事情的來龍去脈至此已經相當清楚了。果然再往後翻看也沒有見到更多報道，想必瀬利社長的死，最終確實是按照殉情自殺定案的。可惜這篇新聞對近戶先生和他當時的妻子——也就是那個最初勾起我對此事濃厚興趣的神秘女人——只是草草一筆帶過，甚至並未提到名字。也許這樣做是為了保護當事人的隱私吧，而我的調查也因此走了死路，依然一籌莫展。

然而我突然有了一個大膽的想法：既然理論上不排除他殺的可能，會不會整件事情其實是某人——或許就是那個神秘女人——精心策劃的？畢竟如果不是殺人的話，還有什麼其他的惡行需要以死償命、以至於在身後被人說成“惡有惡報”呢？依照我對近戶太太的了解，她並非是會出於女人間單純的嫉妒就使用如此刻毒言辭的人，更何況根據平祐的話，近戶先生還對此表示了同意。如果那個女人確實是殺人兇手，那麼近戶先生和他的現任太太恐怕對個中詳情心知肚明。想到這裡，我突然有了一絲窺探他人秘密的負罪感。不過此案已經過去足足半個世紀，哪怕他們確曾牽涉其中，也早已過了追溯期限，何況我無非是為了滿足個人的好奇心理，並不打算把查到的真相告訴任何人。既然如此，我的所作所為縱然還是有些對不住近戶夫婦，總體應該還是無傷大雅的吧。

我繼續思考起來，假設瀬利社長是被那個女人所殺，那麼她的動機只可能是為了幫助近戶先生出人頭地。若是這樣，她一定深愛著近戶先生，乃至為了他的事業不惜讓自己的雙手染上犯罪的鮮血。然而他們又是如何走到離婚這一步的呢？按照平祐的年齡推算，近戶先生的現任太太懷有身孕，應該是自那以後不到三年內的事。是近戶先生終究無法忍受與一個殺人魔頭同床共枕，因而另尋他人懷抱嗎？還是他的前妻其實早已發現了丈夫不忠，為了使他感到痛苦，懷著報復和自毀的心理故意作出所謂“把靈魂獻祭給魔鬼”的瘋狂舉動，讓他躺在自己用血腥築成的功勞簿上坐收其成，雖然不必承擔法律的罪責，卻要終生在良知的重壓下寢食難安？她的外貌看上去如此潔淨優美，又曾是嬌生慣養、不知憂愁的富家小姐，當真會成為這樣一個令人膽寒的蛇蝎女子？而經歷了這種種怨憎，年少時與她相識相戀的甜蜜過往，竟仍是留在已變作白髮老翁的近戶先生心底最深刻的夢影嗎？

擺在眼前的謎團似乎越來越多了，為了尋找可能的答案，我急忙重新翻閱起那些已經發脆的報紙。在浩如煙海的陳年報道中挑出和新日商社有關的內容不是件容易的事，而且開始幾乎都是些增投資金、開設新的生意項目、兼併其他會社的簡短記錄，既沒有犯罪事件，也沒有桃色流言，顯然這位地產商的私人生活並不在記者的興趣範圍中。不過倒是可以看得出來，近戶先生是個很有經商才幹的人，擔任社長不到兩年時間，新日商社就漸漸變成東京房地產界的中流砥柱之一了，再加上他本人豪爽仗義、頗有古風的性格，很快就獲得了不小的名氣。至於那個女人在其中扮演了什麼角色，卻始終無人提及，好像她從未進入眾人的視線中似的。不過功夫不負有心人，在大正五年，也就是平祐出生前的一年的一則通告中，她的名字終於首次從一團迷霧中浮現了——也是在報紙角落的一格，黑色鉛字赫然印著，新日商社社長、青年實業家近戶勝先生，宣佈與早已分居的妻子壽子離婚，并與伊集院子爵之女花系子訂婚。

通告下的短文中說，近戶先生與前妻未生育子女，所以幾乎不存在後續財產分割問題，坊間猜測這也是子爵之女同意結婚的重要原因；此外按照慣例，近戶先生本應按月給前妻寄去生活費，但壽子似乎無此需要，由於兄長身患殘疾，她已於去年接手管理娘家豐坂氏的產業，并於今年年初在御茶之水開辦了豐坂醫院和第三間製藥廠，目前效益十分可觀；據悉壽子頭腦精明，口才出眾，在新日商社的初期經營擴張中，她亦曾大量出謀劃策，并陪同近戶社長參加過多場談判，想必早在那時便積累了豐富的經商經驗；二人感情破裂的原因不明，雙方協商離婚已久，現下皆有公開的情人……

雖然沒有講述分居、離婚的細節，但這篇文風幾乎與八卦小報無異的短文透露的信息已經彌足珍貴。顯而易見，近戶先生的前妻、這個叫豐坂壽子的女人確實極有主見，不單像近戶先生回憶中那樣表現為小女孩撒嬌似的任性倔強，還是個手腕相當厲害的人物。這個厲害的人物長得如藤花般嬌弱，卻能在男人主導的商界做生意，能罔顧丈夫的顏面公然出軌，那麼她能做出殺人的事情嗎？不是總有人說，越是美麗的女子越可怕嗎？我回想著剛才讀過的那些報道，似乎在近戶先生一帆風順的商途中，曾有幾個關係不遠不近的人死得恰到好處，或是自殺，或是意外事故，或是突發疾病。雖說他們無一是近戶先生的直接競爭對手，甚至沒有明面上的利害衝突，以至於死得毫不顯眼，根本不會引起平常人的懷疑，但若是帶著先入為主的眼睛去看的話……越是這樣細想，我愈發毛骨悚然起來。

忽然記起平祐說過近戶先生在關東大地震期間看著報紙鬱鬱寡歡的事，我仿佛一下子想通了什麼，迫不及待地翻看起大正十二年的社會新聞。不出所料，我很快就找到了想找的東西——這回是整整一個版面的大幅報導，和非常醒目的標題：豐坂財團實際掌權人疑認罪自盡，一代名流貴婦人或為大正年間第一奇案真兇。

三

這篇報道的內容當時被我簡要記錄了下來，現復述如下：

“東京上流社交圈的知名美女商人、有豐坂財團女王之稱的豐坂壽子，上週被發現在輕井澤的別墅中飲彈自殺，終年三十五歲。雖然她沒有留下遺書解釋自殺的原因，但警方認為極可能是她在過去十年間主謀的一系列惡性殺人事件東窗事發所致。由於警方對尚未定論的信息進行保密，目前無法得知這些案件的詳細情況，唯一能夠肯定的是，數名被害人皆為她本人或她的前夫、已於五年前遷居神戶的前新日商社社長近戶勝在生意上的敵人或威脅者，其中包括新日商社首任社長瀬利一砂及其情人阿蘭；商社高層中懷有異心、一直打算自立門戶的經理人鐸木三郎；準備推行政策遏制房地產業發展的財務省事務次官哥津賀井；曾與近戶、豐坂夫妻二人一度交好，後卻公開抨擊其壟斷寡頭做派的女子大學教師、社會學者山口敬子。豐坂壽子的作案手法高明巧妙，是堪稱犯罪奇才的一代魔女，有知情人透露，警方至今未獲得足以支持起訴的證據，此次能將嫌疑定焦於她，也是得益于一位資深顧問偵探的邏輯推理，而非具有法律效力的罪證。豐坂壽子是與顧問偵探私下談話的次日自殺的，據此判斷，她很可能是與偵探達成了什麼協議，比如由她獨自承擔罪責，藉以保護從犯，畢竟某幾起案件手法之複雜周密，不像一名弱女子孤身一人可以辦到。

“說到可能的從犯，此案最大的獲益人近戶勝在案件中參與多少、甚至知情與否，警方的調查依然毫無進展。很難斷定他與豐坂女士協議離婚後離開東京是由於同盟破裂、利益糾紛、畏罪潛逃，還是在共同生活中發現了豐坂女士犯罪的蛛絲馬跡因而與之劃清界限，抑或只是單純的感情不和。在接受警方質詢時，近戶先生三緘其口，不論面對什麼問題，皆回答“無可奉告”，態度強硬，完全不予配合。不過就目前的情形來看，他被追責的可能性微乎其微。

“另外，豐坂壽子最為倚重的得力下屬、坊間一直傳聞與其維持著地下情人關係的秘書兼保鏢山佐涼，昨日駕駛著私人汽車衝入枥木縣的鬼怒川中。被附近居民發現時，山佐已在車中溺死多時，汽車門窗完好無損，顯然未有過求生意向。對於山佐是否為此案從犯，顧問偵探並未給出答案。他究竟是畏罪自盡、為主人盡忠殉死、還是追隨心愛的女人而去，恐怕也將就此成為永遠的秘密。

“豐坂壽子善於交際，情人眾多，其中不乏對她癡情無比的巨賈貴胄。與她有多年私交的生意盟友、三和財閥當家三和善役先生稱，她是個‘很可憐的美人，只是行事方式有些激烈’，‘無法置信她會做出這種事情’，‘一定是什麼地方有了誤會’。有趣的是，來自同性的評價卻截然相反，比如她時常光顧的一家吳服店老闆娘則回憶道：‘夫人貌美驚人，風度優雅，但一個連和服都要挑選鷹隼圖案的女人，總難免讓人覺得有些兇殘、難以對付。聽說在過去的新日商社，她的前夫實際上只是她的提線傀儡呢！’話說回來，在豐坂女士與近戶勝短暫的婚姻期間，她和諸多男性的良好關係就已不是秘密，近戶因無法忍受妻子風流而另覓佳偶，也並非沒有可能。然而不知為何，豐坂女士卻未同任何人育有子女，根據遺囑，她的財產也將由家族其他成員、也就是其兄姊的後代繼承。此前曾有傳言說她在可靠的友人處寄養了私生子女，父親為某位政要，身份不宜公開，經筆者調查，也純屬子虛烏有。倒是有來自豐坂醫院方面的消息稱，豐坂女士可能患有先天性不孕症，或許這也是她在風月場上全無後顧之憂的原因。

“不過說來諷刺，豐坂女士過世時，其所居三層豪宅除她以外空無一人，據說她自離婚後便獨居至今，不但從不與情人在住處幽會，連僕人都沒有雇傭，這似乎更加印證了她有什麼不見天日的陰暗秘密。她平日起居、辦公的地點在二樓的洋室，屍體卻被發現在頂樓十疊大小的和室臥房內一幅狩野派白梅屏風背後，身著五紋付金箔黑留袖，長髮委地，玉頸橫斜，鮮血濺落在博古架琳琅陳列的花器和刀具上，一隻雪白的腳自屏風邊緣露出，場景哀豔萬分而又恐怖難言。這座黄金坟墓似的別墅，以及豐坂壽子用數條人命堆砌起的巨額財富和奢華生活，在鮮血的浸染下正散發著何其怪異的惡臭！一代風雲人物竟實為殺人如麻的惡鬼，在天使面孔下藏有如此毒蛇心性，且終究難逃報應、自食其果——生來本是眾星拱月，臨終卻落得個淒涼至此的下場，真不可謂不教人痛恨、嘆息！”

那天我讀報讀得入迷，直到閉館時間才戀戀不捨地離開。走出圖書館的大門時，夜已經深了，冷寂的街道上幾乎看不到行人，以至於連週遭那些隨風搖曳、正不斷發出颯颯響聲的樹木都顯得陰森詭譎起來，彷彿枝葉間暗藏著肉眼不可見的魑魅魍魎。我半是害怕半是興奮地在心中回味著今天用這些碎片似的新聞拼湊起來的、大正傳奇貴婦人豐坂壽子宛如女王蜂般吞食了無數男女的駭人形象，卻總有種置身夢幻似的不真實感。這個已經離世了整整四十年的美麗惡女，竟曾是我隔壁那位親切善良、如同家人般熟悉的近戶先生朝夕相伴的妻子嗎？她究竟有怎樣的魔力，能讓近戶先生在與之徹底決裂、甚至嫌惡地遠遠逃離大半生後，始終在心底將其視作最難以忘懷的純美“初戀”，並且把她後來的恐怖惡行都悉數忘了乾淨、還黑白顛倒地斥自己為“有眼無珠”？他們之間莫非另有什麼不為人知的秘密嗎？還是說近戶先生近來不但患了“阿茲海默症”，而且產生了什麼奇怪的受虐癖好？

最終給了我這些問題的答案的人，竟然是平祐。原本我已經打定主意，哪怕讓疑惑爛在肚中，也斷然不能再向近戶夫婦開口詢問，畢竟眼下我所知道的事，早已大大超出一個後輩友人的本分了。然而次年在近戶先生的葬禮過後不久，平祐突然找到我，重新提起了父親前妻的話題。他含糊其辭地說，自己終於了解了她與父親之間的一切，覺得實在過於曲折離奇、驚心動魄，希望我可以將這段扭曲的畸愛寫成一個故事。

“我嗎？”我驚訝地問道。“可是用身邊人的私事來創作，我實在⋯⋯”

“不會冒犯的，其實這也可以說是父親的遺願。他弥留之际，就像一下子恢复了记忆似的，盯著病房的天花板喃喃说道，‘我對壽子的感情，雖然不是什麼光彩的事，但如果寫成小說，肯定不比那些耽美派文豪的作品差。美人到底是怎樣災難性的存在，這世上沒人比我更清楚了！哈哈，還真想看一看呢⋯⋯’”平祐苦笑了一下。“這種小說，也只有你寫得來了，畢竟你本來就是文字從業者嘛。至於隱私問題，只要將姓名、地點、時間改一改就好了。”

既然如此，我也不便再將自己暗中的調查繼續隱瞞下去，便字斟句酌地對這位少時好友和盤托出了。

“原來你已經知道了啊。”他點點頭，卻又似乎不感到意外的樣子，大概對我好奇心旺盛、凡事都想打破沙鍋問到底的性格早有了解。“那你應該記得，咱倆上高中的時候，我就對你提過壽子小姐的事吧？當然那個時候我還不知道她是誰，只見過她的一張照片。那張照片我今天帶了過來，還有父親在患病前幾年使用過的日記本，和壽子小姐在大正十二年寄給父親的一封信。日記本和信都鎖在父親的保險箱裡，在他去世之前，我和母親從來沒見過。”

我默默接過平祐遞給我的一個牛皮紙袋，小心地拆開後，把裡面的東西一件件取了出來。

信只有短短一行字：“前事案發，現已處理妥當。若有誰問話於你，皆答一無所知即可。”既無稱呼，亦無署名，語氣極為冷淡，而且看其內容，想必是事出緊急不得不寫，恐怕很可能也是豐坂女士在離婚後寫給近戶先生的唯一一封信。

薄薄的信紙裝在一個隨處可見的平郵信封中，信封上潦草地寫著近戶先生當時的住址，遠比信件裡的筆跡要潦草，想來大約是為免引人注目而在刻意掩飾字體。單看信中那一行字的話，豐坂女士瘦長飄逸的字體非常獨特，應當是專門練習過書法的。

“她真是冷靜啊，是想一個人承擔下所有事，跟令尊完全撇清關係吧。”我不由讚嘆道。

“是啊，不过如果我是父亲的话，看了一定会气坏的。”

“噯，此話怎講？”

“這種根本不需要人保護的傲慢態度，不是很讓人火大嗎？”

“依我看，這倒是一種了不起的覺悟，畢竟無論如何，那個時候令尊已經不愛她了嘛。”

“這可說不準。當初我忘了對你說，我在父親的舊書裡無意發現那張照片後，父親坦然告訴我上面的女孩是他已故的前妻，又拿起照片端詳了很久。這時候母親過來了，見到這一幕頗為不快，卻還是玩笑似的問道，‘莫非你又迷戀上她了嗎？’父親則神情微妙地回答，“妳這個問題是把我架在火爐上烤啊！’”

“哈哈，令尊真是個講話有趣的人。那照你這樣說的話，難道令尊從來沒有厭惡過她嗎？”

“厭惡倒也是有的。”平祐沈思起來。“大約在我四五歲的時候，有一次纏著父親帶我去看電影。父親說那天放映的電影一看名字就很不適合小孩子看，還是當紅作家谷崎潤一郎編劇的，這個人的作品都有些變態，應當遠離什麼的⋯⋯但實在拗不過我，還是同意了。那部電影叫《蛇性之淫》，內容也果然很嚇人——講的是一個普通漁場主家的兒子被蛇妖幻化的美女纏上了，費盡千辛萬苦才找到懂得怎麼降伏妖精的和尚幫忙除掉了她。因為非常怕蛇，我全程都是摀著眼睛看完的，再加上很多劇情也無法理解，所以這個片子本身其實並未給我留下什麼深刻的印象。然而回家的路上，父親卻看著月亮若有所思地自言自語，說自己就像裡面那個叫豐雄的男主角一樣可憐⋯⋯我一直惦念著這件事，後來專門把上田秋成的原作小說找來讀了讀，才知道原來還有蛇女在豐雄與別人的新婚之夜附在新娘身上、用自己的聲音開口說話指責豐雄負心薄倖的情節。於是我想，會不會父親也有過類似的經歷，覺得壽子小姐陰魂不散地糾纏著自己呢？”

“這可真是太有意思了⋯⋯”

“嗯，還有更有意思的呢！父親在晚年的日記裡也寫到了這件事情，卻完全寫成了另外一副樣子。”

“是什麼樣子？你可完全把我的胃口吊起來了。”

“唉，你還是親自看看吧。不瞞你說，我看完之後，可是相當難過哪！”

四

近戶先生的日記中與豐坂壽子有關的段落摘錄如下：

昭和三十三年 十月十七日

轉眼秋天到了，溫度已經很涼，早晚必須開暖爐，不然手很快就疼得寫不了字。今天下午趁陽光不錯，被花系子逼著在庭院裡掃了掃葉子。

鎮痛劑似乎有提神效果，躺下後半天都難以入睡。花系子早就睡熟了。我疼得無聊，又來到書房寫日記。

最近總是偷偷摸摸地把自己一個人關在這，也不開燈，就借著月光看壽子十七歲時的那張照片，只有寫日記時才開燈。花系子好像還沒有發現這事。如果她發現了可不得了，單是吃一下醋倒還是小事，比較可怕的是她一定會絮絮叨叨說上一堆恥笑的話，給我安一個對前妻不能忘情的癡心名頭，彷彿非常感人似的，乍一聽好像是褒揚，但實際上怎麼想都很尊嚴掃地。何況我在這裡看照片，也絕不是出於不能忘情這麼幼稚的原因，而是總覺得它有哪裡不對勁，和我記憶中的樣子有些偏差。

照片上壽子這套裙子是我在復員回鄉的路上給她買的，白茶色，花光了我餘下的津貼，我記得清清楚楚，雖然在黑白照片裡只能看出淺淡的灰，但大體不會有錯。奇怪的是，明明拍照的那天很冷，甚至比今天還要冷些，所以她在外面罩了一件褐色格紋披風，可那件披風倒哪去了？拍照之前，她說不想把裙子擋住，就脫掉了，搭在了旁邊的椅子上。“這樣還能讓椅子看起來溫暖一點，而且造型不那麼窮酸。”她是这么说的。可是現在照片裡只有一把光禿禿、空蕩蕩的老木頭椅子。

她的眼神也有些怪異，朦朦朧朧的，教人看不透徹。是因為那個年代的攝影技術不好嗎？她小時候可絕不會用這種眼神看我，往往都是那種很嫌棄似的、貓一樣的眼神。但裡面什麼心思都藏不住，我只要看一眼，就知道她是高興還是生氣了，如果生氣的話，要怎麼哄一下會好。這讓我很有成就感，就如同看著精心飼養的小貓遠遠背對著自己、讓人難以察覺地輕搖了一下尾巴尖帶來的歡快。所以哪怕時常被罵，被說丟人現眼、像個鄉下賣貨郎之類的，我也十分受用。要是她知道我是這麼想的，恐怕就更要皺起眉毛來了。

可她在照片上這種說不清道不明的模糊眼神，就讓我有些慌亂，不由疑心自己拍到的根本不是那個時候的她，而是已經死了的她飄過來的鬼魂。聽說幕末攝影術剛傳到日本時，許多人都拒絕拍照，因為覺得靈魂會被相機吸走。依我手上這張照片的情形來看，這個說法可未必沒有道理。

那件披風，還有那個時候的壽子究竟去哪了呢？如果她從一開始就是最終時的她，那豈不是太可怕了嗎？我胡思亂想了半天，決定明天預約一下醫生，去做個白內障檢查。

昭和三十三年 十二月二十九日

平祐今天帶著妻子、兒子從大阪回家了，家裡終於熱鬧了不少。和他們坐在被爐裡喝著葡萄酒聊了一整天，竟然也沒覺得累。這下平祐總算對我的健康狀況有些放心了，倒是他自己常年缺少睡眠，看著比我這個行將就木的老人還疲乏。

每當見到平祐，我總是想，如果我和壽子的那個孩子沒有夭折腹中，大概現在也到了長白頭髮的年齡吧。他會跟平祐一樣孝順自己的父親嗎？還是說會遺傳壽子的叛逆，讓我頭疼不已呢？那個孩子要是活下來的話，我和壽子或許也不會離婚。當時我真的非常渴望擁有一個跟她的孩子，對於和其他女人生育後代這件事，則是想都沒有想過。但她不小心流產後，醫生說她以後都不能再懷孕，徹底斷送了我的希望。現在回想起來，可能就是因為無法忍受每天擁抱著那具空虛身體帶來的無望感，我才漸漸不再回家過夜了吧。

當然瀨利社長的出現也是一個原因。瀨利社長是個熱衷於自我毀滅的人，他第一次見到她，就像渴望自殺的人找到了尋覓已久的毒藥一樣，眼底放出灼熱的光。那時候我一點也不明白他的心情，壽子則大約比我意識到得更晚。壽子固然是個非常漂亮的女人，但他看著她的表情，就好像她和世界上所有其他漂亮女人都不一樣、他心甘情願為她而死似的。我知道自己肯定不能為她而死，所以用不著等他著手搶走她，我就已經失敗了。我開始去銀座的夜總會找一些風俗場所的陪酒女，並且真心實意地認為，漂亮女人之間果然沒什麼區別。

壽子當然很生氣，不知道是不是為了報復，她很快就答應了瀨利社長的幽會要求，自不必說，這也是有豐厚報酬的。見到她這樣決絕，我竟然很高興，像松了一口氣似的，彷彿把心愛的妻子拱手讓人是什麼讓我得償所願的大喜事，我從高檔餐廳預定了酒菜送到家裡，第一次對她提出離婚的建議。她卻憤怒、震驚地問：“你在說什麼胡話？”然後把一個花瓶從我耳邊扔了過去。

直至今日，我也不認為瀨利社長是壽子殺的。壽子每次殺人，都會準備好完美的不在現場證明，唯獨那次沒有。但瀨利社長很可能教會了壽子殺人，比如說，把自殺時沒用完的氫氰酸和他的商社一起無償送給了她。當然，他也教會了她使用美色、乃至愛情，去換取資源和利益。壽子本就足智多謀，心思婉轉，年齡漸長之後，如有必要，她幾乎能使任何人相信自己為她所愛。有時我想，瀨利社長被她嫉恨、不甘而迷惘的眼神注視時，是否便成為了落入魔鬼圈套的第一個受害者呢？哈哈，不，也說不準，或許我才是吧。

壽子真正殺死的第一個人是敬子，是在瀨利社長死了兩年以後。那時候我們已經相當富裕了，也有名望，而且勉勉強強維持著表面上恩愛的關係。她原本也很喜歡敬子，但後來想必篤信我對敬子懷有一種超過了對那些酒吧女招待的親密感情，而實際上敬子不過是聽我訴訴苦水罷了——敬子很了解她，所以很容易理解我在說什麼。警視廳認為敬子被殺是因為在課堂上講了批判新日商社的話，這純屬胡言亂語。壽子知道，對於她一些過於激進的處事手段，比方說想方設法讓所有有威脅的競爭對手破產，遑論敬子了，連我都頗有微詞。敬子死前，壽子每天神經過敏似的留心著我的日程，甚至我開門關門的聲音，就差沒雇幾個偵探監視我了。我對她說，我可以不報警，但不能和一個心狠手辣的毒婦在一起生活，等這件事的風波一過就搬家，而且妳這麼失心瘋，哪天殺了我怎麼辦哪？我用手比劃著在脖子上砍了一刀的動作，她卻哭了起來。

昭和三十四年 四月十三日

近來記憶衰退得越發明顯，所以日記也越寫越長，幾乎寫成回憶錄了。我打算就這樣繼續下去，最好能把目前能想起來的事都巨細靡遺地記錄下來，以防哪天忘了乾淨。

之前寫過和壽子的分居的事。分居以後，可以說是我這輩子最逍遙的一段時光，首次體會到了以前從未體會過的單身漢的自由。自從能夠光明正大地夜不歸宿，何止酒吧女招待，吉原的遊女、新宿的歌舞伎也要嘗試一番，價錢再高也捨得，可謂夜夜笙歌。大概因為年輕時候玩了個盡興，後來神戶三宮町那些在外招攬生意的二三流風俗業者總讓我覺得興味索然。近幾年賣春防止法頒布後，連這些人也不再能見得到了。

昨天出門賞櫻時，在一間過去處於花街地界的蕎麥麵店吃飯，老闆娘和我差不多年紀，滿頭白髮，容姿依然優美，好像年輕時是位藝妓，令人見了有些傷感。

昭和三十四年 五月十一日

今天是壽子的命日，算到現在，已經是第三十六個年頭。

上次回東京還是十多年前的事，那次我抽空回老家看了看自家和豐坂家的墓地，還有我當上社長不久後和壽子在輕井澤買的別墅。這座別墅現在應該依然歸豐坂家所有，但是早已無人管理，四處雜草叢生。她在裡面自殺之後，這裡便被視為凶宅，始終沒有賣掉，連帶著附近好幾間別墅都廢棄了。別墅前院裡有一棵被雷劈倒的松樹，橫臥在冰涼的月色裡，愈發顯得此處壓抑陰慘，不但適宜光豔的女鬼還魂，而且很像那部谷崎氏編劇的電影裡，豐雄和真女兒初次見面的荒居。

我時常回憶起電影裡豐雄用法海和尚給的袈裟把真女兒附身的新娘的頭蒙住時，她邊掙扎邊露出憎恨、淒惶的表情，還有影片快結束時從袈裟下爬出來的、蜷縮在新娘背上的白蛇，眼睛裡有一種屍體才有的空洞茫然。我終於想起那張照片裡壽子的眼睛像什麼了，就是像這條白蛇的眼睛。

我的感覺果然沒有錯。一定是死去的壽子回到了那張照片上，故意用這怪異的眼神讓我於心不安，以此來報復我吧。呵呵，现在的我倒是情願她的報復來得更猛烈一點呢！

昭和三十四年 八月七日

我不太愛去京都，總覺得不像神戶和大阪日新月異，京都不論過去多久都沒什麼變化。近來孫子放暑假，說想去京都看看歷史名勝和博物館，平祐又沒時間，我就充當起監護人了。

五十年還是五十一年前，和壽子剛結婚沒多久時，曾隨便選了個週末，一起坐週五晚上從品川站出發的夜行臥鋪火車遊了京都。那時兩個人都是第一次來，自然覺得很新鮮，可是今天再看，四處還和過去完全一樣，我卻是個老頭子了，這感覺很不好。不過聽說東海道新幹線近两年就會通車，到那時從東京過來只要三個多小時，倒是半個世紀前完全不能想像的。希望在我死前能有機會坐上一次，唉，我這人也是怪，年輕時好讀賴山陽，越老反而越對現代文明、科技之類的東西充滿好奇。平祐說這是好事，不會落伍，還讚揚我比別人家頑固不化的老人通情達理多了。

半個世紀前的蒸汽火車要開上一整夜，很顛簸，床又不舒服，壽子哪怕在一等臥鋪也睡不著，最後折騰到凌晨兩點多，還是趴在我腿上睡過去的。她那天穿著白綢襯衫和墨綠色針織裙，披著現在只有在關於大正年代的畫冊裡才能見到的斗篷大衣，走在站台上立刻引來許多目光。她睡著後，頭髮隨著呼吸一顫一顫，絲綢下透出的皮膚在一片黑暗中落上星光，顯得越發如花似玉。冬末春初的深夜很冷，我身上凍得發抖，被她枕著的地方又很熱，可一動都不敢動，給她蓋斗篷時都輕手輕腳的。如今回想起來，這才是戀愛的心情吧！半個世紀，她的遺骨都化成灰了，髮絲晃動的癢感卻好像還留在我手上。

第二天早晨下了車，我自然哈欠連天，參觀的寺院、神社什麼的雖然精美，但我倆都不太感興趣，她還悄聲嘀咕著，京都人講話真刻薄呀！語調也難聽。過了一會，又說她原本準備穿著拍紀念照的蝴蝶留袖，也不願從皮箱裡拿出來了。中午不知道為什麼，她沒去吃旅行手冊力薦的清水寺一帶的懷石料理，反而在京都站口找了一家法國餐廳。我頭腦昏昏沉沉的，菜單也看不懂。她在女子中學裡學過法文，倒是可以看懂，還會用法文點菜。我目瞪口呆地聽著，後來又拿反了刀叉，她終於忍不住笑了，見我也跟著傻笑，又飛快板起了臉來。

昭和三十四年 十一月六日

後來我又專門回了一趟家，對壽子提出離婚。原本我以為，我們遲早會離婚是所有人心知肚明的共識，想來壽子也不會有什麼反對意見，一直拖著遲遲不處理，也無非是財產的分割有些麻煩。但當時她已經接手了娘家的產業，在經濟上高枕無憂，那麼提出此事也到了成熟的時機。說來有愧，和我分居以後，她又暗中殺了幾個人，幫助新日商社更加壯大，而我作為最大的受益人，倒像個沈默的共謀者。所以哪怕現在案件早已過了追溯期限，我也始終覺得自己手上那些錢都是沾著血腥味的。

其中最可笑的是，她買兇撞死鐸木三郎，倒成了我和花系子結識的契機。鐸木是伊集院家流落在外的私生子，大學畢業後進入新日商社任職，他的真實身世沒有任何外人知道。壽子殺他的原因很單純，不外乎他野心很大，一直不太安分，總算計著用商社的資源籌備自己的生意。我就是在他出殯那天見到的花系子。花系子原本自稱是鐸木遠房親戚的好友，與鐸木有過幾面之緣，此次是代因急病缺席的友人參加葬禮，直到與我結婚幾年後，她才告知我鐸木同她之間的姐弟關係。當時我大為驚駭，作為知曉妻弟之死真相、甚至自己也有一份罪責的人，我今後該如何面對她呢？我鬱結了很久，終究對她講不出口，但想必她後來自己在報紙上看到了。然而奇怪的是，她一輩子都沒有跟我提過這碼事，也沒有表露過對壽子的恨意。她幾乎當壽子不存在，偶爾說起時，也往往是不太上心地隨口調笑一句，說我當年真是色迷心竅，會因為臉長得可愛就戀上這麼一個精神病人云云。見花系子彷彿對殺親之仇沒什麼忌諱，或許本就和那個同父異母的弟弟感情淡薄，我才漸漸放下心理包袱，也不再避諱提到自己和壽子的往事了。

我不知道壽子為什麼要做那些對她全無好處的事，最開始倒還能理解，但後來我們早已沒什麼夫妻共同利益可言了。戀愛的時候她曾經說要助我飛黃騰達、功成名就，莫非不只是孩童的戲言嗎？談離婚那天，我好聲好氣地對她說，妳已經得到了想要的東西，金錢權力想要什麼沒有，還是罷手吧，也給我一個解脫。她諷刺地笑了，反問道，難道你就沒有得到想要的東西嗎？

我只好實話實說，告訴她那時伊集院子爵已經同意我和花系子的婚事，只等我把和壽子的關係盡快處理利落。不想壽子仍然不依不饒地冷笑道，要不是伊集院家沒落了，連房產都拿去做抵押，現在空有個華族的名頭，急著找個冤大頭的有錢人當上門女婿，哪裡輪得到你？

我一聽她這侮辱人的傲慢語氣就怒上心頭，但倒也發不出火，反而換了一種很客氣的腔調回敬道，哪裡的話，就算人家落魄了，也要多謝妳做的好事不巧讓我識得佳人，不然還真輪不到我呀！

她卻像看笑話似的看著我，嘴角微微挑了一下，瞬間讓我感到自己眼下這番表演，在這個認識我快二十年的女人看來就跟沐猴而冠差不多。我一時羞惱，終於撕破面皮，斬釘截鐵地甩下一句：哪怕沒有伊集院小姐，我也不可能和妳這個冷血無情的女人再維持一天的夫妻關係。

她聞言眨了眨眼睛，有點沒反應過來似的，然後突然收起笑意，上前幾步抓住我的袖子，不知道想要幹什麼。我莫名害怕起來，束手無策地站在那，方才口出惡言的底氣驟然沒了大半。她的手透著奇怪的涼意，攥在我的胳膊上，彷彿是女鬼從墳墓裡探出來的只剩下森森白骨的手。情急之下，為了讓她盡快冷靜下來，我也不管是不是剛剛還在吵架了，小心地伸手攬住她的肩膀，然後就像過去我們感情還好時我為了安撫她的情緒常會做的那樣，輕輕摸了摸她的頭髮。

也許這個不合時宜的溫柔舉動反而使她嚇到了，她怔忪了一秒，立即推開了我，踢踢趿趿地跑回房間去了。第二天，她就指派了代理律師去同我商議離婚程序。心中的重石終於落地，但若說我那時一點悵然若失的情緒都沒有也是假的。

昭和三十五年 七月十九日

已經有大半年都沒在日記裡提過壽子的事，因為我曾經對她犯下一個滔天大錯，始終沒有勇氣寫下來。但最近頭腦裡就像被塞了一團濃霧似的，什麼事都快要想不起來了。今天剛好又想到那件事，心中十分煎熬，又唯恐忘掉，就趕緊趁著記得還算清楚，無論如何也要嘗試著寫一寫。

那是仍在辦理離婚手續期間，我和壽子已經對外宣布分手。正值夏天去輕井澤避暑的人多，大家一番合計，就在附近舉辦了一個名流商人的酒會。我和剛剛懷上平祐的花系子一前一後走進宴會廳，卻看到對面壽子和三和財閥的大老闆挽著手走了過來。我只好尷尬地和他們寒暄問候，壽子卻一副泰然自若的樣子，而三和社長對她體貼極了，又是幫忙拉椅子，又是拿外套，還替她把散落的髮絲別到耳後，不斷地表演著所謂的紳士風度，並且時不時用一種彷彿在看什麼變質食物似的眼神打量我。

司機把我和花系子送回伊集院家的別墅後，我又找了個藉口出了門。那晚我喝了很多酒，記不清自己走了些什麼路，一路上黑燈瞎火，彎彎繞繞，上坡又下坡，反應過來時已經在過去的自家院門口了。門廊下的木牌還刻著“近戶”兩個字呢，我怕萬一弄錯了誤擾到陌生人，仔細確認過好幾遍，就是以前那塊牌子。房子的二樓亮著燈，說明壽子沒有去三和社長那裡過夜，這竟然讓我有些高興。我索性大聲砸門，雖然說不清理由，但心想不管怎樣都要叫壽子出來見我一面。反正這一帶的有錢人都把別墅修得很稀疏，房屋隔音也很好，就算我在這裡吵鬧，也沒人聽得見。

過了很久，壽子終於下來開門。她蹙著眉頭，面色不善，身上只在長襦袢外面簡單地穿了一件杏色罩衫，脖頸、腳踝處纖細的線條和近乎透明的肌膚在衣料的暗影下若隱若現，不知怎的就勾起了我很久都沒有過的慾望。我第一次理解了瀨利先生的感受，這個女人身上有種其他所有女人都望其項背的美，而我對她的慾望也理應和繁衍後代的本能沒有任何關係。我像個見色起意的入室強盜，突然攔腰抱起她來，把她抱上頂樓的和室，扔在榻榻米上。這是在我們剛買到這座房子時偶爾共度良宵的房間，眼下看樣子卻很久沒有使用過了，不知為何連這一點都愈發刺激了我的怒火。她一直在踢打、掙扎，但在懸殊的力氣對比下無濟於事，後來我不耐煩了，再加上也被打得有點疼，就用手箝著她小巧的頭，粗暴地撞上了那具繪著梅花的屏風。血一下子流出來，把幾片白色的梅瓣染成了紅的。

她低低地咒罵道，你這個人渣。

我學著她平時的樣子諷刺地笑了，說，妳對外面那麼多男人殷勤有加，卻罵自己的丈夫是人渣？

她突然惡狠狠地瞪著我，如同對待仇人一樣，甚至像是要撲上來咬我了，紅著眼眶嘶啞地叫道，滾，你不是我的丈夫！

她反抗得太激烈了，簡直就像個堅貞不屈的烈女一般。如果別的女人這樣，我恐怕早就掃興地走人了，但那一晚的壽子彷彿有魔性一樣，愈是反抗，愈是把我身體裡自己都不知道的獸性徹底激發了出來，完全變成了另一個人似的。我又按著她的頭在屏風底座上撞了幾下，讓她終於疼得說不出話了，然後一邊親吻、吮吸著她的耳垂一邊悄聲細語，是啊，夫人這樣的大美人，現在可是明碼標價的，奈何這個價我輩付不起，只好用強的了。她死死咬著嘴唇，渾身戰慄起來，細骨伶仃、優美得像藝術品一樣的腳被我握在手中，用力蜷縮著的腳趾上尖利的指甲在我掌心中留下一道血痕。

後來我撕裂她的衣服和身體，她都一直皺眉隱忍著，沒再繼續掙扎，也沒有叫，沒有說話。我記得剛結婚時，她就像一隻小貓一樣怕疼，我動作再輕柔，她都會痛得打人，也不知從何時起變得如此善於忍耐了。連妻子的身體經歷過什麼人、什麼事都不知道，世上還會有比我更失敗、可笑的丈夫嗎？我腦中充斥著這些陰鬱的風暴，幾乎把她的脖子掐斷了。

現在想想，我當時的心情，應該是真心實意希望她能殺了我，但她沒有，只是在被我施暴後無知無覺地昏死了過去。如果能死在那個時候，死在她手上，該是多麼幸福的事啊！就不必讓她的陰影永遠折磨我了。唉，哪怕到了今天，我也是個如此自私、毫無擔當的男人。

完事以後，我走到二樓的書房抽了一支菸，才清醒了一點，醒悟過來自己到底幹了什麼混帳事。而且更糟的是，我知道自己確切無疑地愛上她了，和少年時那種純潔的愛不一樣，現在是一個人渣對一個殺人犯萬劫不復的愛——天底下可真沒有比這再骯髒、悲慘的事了。只是不曉得是從今晚才開始的，還是很早以前就已經開始了。我也永遠不可能再對她示愛，除了有朝一日一起下地獄外別無他法。

我在書房收拾了一下自己沒有來得及拿走的東西，舊的合同、資料和幾本出於業餘興趣購買的文史書籍，然後關上燈，坐在一片黑暗裡聽著樓上的動靜。凌晨三點左右，壽子好像醒過來了，但她應該不知道我還沒有離開，慢慢地啜泣了起來。哭聲很低，壓抑在喉嚨裡，但聽起來撕心裂肺的，一直持續到快天亮時，外面驟然下起暴雨，電閃雷鳴聲實在太響亮，我終於不再聽得到她的任何聲息了。

這件事以後，我委託律師處理完離婚後續，就著手轉移掉在東京的產業，幾乎是倉皇地逃去了關西，自此沒有再同壽子見過面。後來我翻看那天从家中帶走的文件，竟然發現在一疊市場調研報告中無意夾帶了壽子的病歷冊。除了平時一些例行公事的身體檢查和感冒、頭痛、腸胃炎症等小病的紀錄外，還看到一條大正三年的複診結果，說是在積極治療之下，她的子宮損傷有所恢復，已經有三成的懷孕幾率了。此後她沒有再做過婦科的複診，這件事她也從來都沒有對我提過。

有時我忍不住想，既然有三成的幾率，那麼在那個狂亂的夜晚，有沒有可能誕生了一個可憐的孽子呢？然而我也心知肚明，就算有被隕石砸中的運氣發生了這樣的事，依她的性格也絕不會留下這個孩子。退一步說，就算這個孩子出世了，她又該怎麼跟他講起他的父親呢？說他已經死了，而她的孩子就和當年的她自己一樣，也是個不幸的遺腹子嗎？啊，這可悲的命運輪迴！想到這裡，我的心臟幾乎要絞痛起來了。無論如何，都必定會給他的父親捏造一個不存在的身份吧，甚至極可能把自己身為母親的事實也一併抹去，讓他不帶絲毫身世標識地淹沒在人海中。所以雖然我前些年一直沒放棄暗中打聽她是否有私生子留在世間的可能，心裡其實是並未抱有任何希望的。近兩年被失憶症困擾，倒是活得輕鬆了很多，就像即將刑滿出獄了似的，遑論這個幻想中的孩子，連我愛她這件事，也快要忘掉了。

昭和三十六年 一月八日

今年跨年去了有馬溫泉，久違地想起壽子。我第一次住高檔溫泉旅館，還是和她度蜜月的時候，兩個人心血來潮，在冬天去了一趟東北。雪深道路不通，一路上走得就跟行軍一樣艱辛，但與故鄉截然不同的寒冷山景還是令我們讚嘆不已。那年除夕夜，住在福島縣一家叫向瀧的旅館，和室有私湯，帳子門正對著景色蒼莽的庭院，在這個冰天雪地、不通人煙的地方，竟讓我有種私奔到了塵世之外的感覺。一到冬天，這家旅館就會在庭院裡安排叫作“雪見燈籠”的項目，上百盞玻璃提燈裡裝著熊熊燃燒的蠟燭，在種滿松柏的陰暗庭院裡綴滿星星點點的暖光，我直到今日，也再沒見過那麼浪漫的景象。

和壽子一起泡完溫泉，穿著旅館的浴衣在庭院散步時，她突然皺著眉小聲說道，我總覺得，自己好像一個人來過這裡呢。

我漫不經心地接話道，怎麼是一個人，我去哪裡啦？

她瞪了我一眼反問，誰知道你亂跑到了什麼地方？

我認真思考了一會兒，突然提了一個很煞風景的話題。我說，一個人的話，實在是太寂寞了，哪怕稍微想像一下，都覺得受不了呢⋯⋯要是我們兩個哪一天有誰先死了，另一個人該多麼寂寞啊。

她說，你快別想這麼可怕的事啦，真要害怕的話，我們就做永生永世的夫妻吧。

她微笑著仰頭看向我，表情有點羞澀，眼睛裡的燈火閃閃爍爍的，實在是太美了，我一時看呆，竟然半天忘了答話。

她又垂下睫毛繼續說道，或者我死後變成一盞燈給你拎著也不錯，聽說燈的寓意是不滅的靈魂呢。

我終於忍不住親了親她的眼睛，上面似乎帶著一點涼絲絲的雪味。她一邊躲，一邊把寒冰般的雙手伸到我的浴衣袖子裡，輕輕叫著太冷了，你快先給我暖一下。然後我們就打鬧著，回房間滾到爐火旁的被子裡去了。

事到如今，我還從沒見過壽子變成的燈。不知道那個永生永世夫妻的誓言還作數嗎？哈哈，即使壽子還記得，恐怕下輩子也不會再喜歡我這個有眼無珠的男人了吧。這樣的話，對她而言倒真是件好事呢。

雖然始終是輕描淡寫的口吻，但這一篇的最後幾個字寫得十分用力，幾乎要戳破紙面，字形也變得扭歪起來，從中略可窺見近戶老先生寫到此處時所承受的精神痛苦。再往後翻，還有為時一年左右的日記，皆為自身健康狀況的描述，妻賢子孝、種花養魚、喝茶散步等日常瑣事的雜記，以及對抗“阿茲海默症”的最後過程中艱難搶救的一點記憶碎片。關於豐坂女士的內容已經沒了後文，就此戛然而止了。

五

故事的來龍去脈全在近戶先生的日記裡，可以說是非常詳盡了。我這個局外人沒有什麼情節好補充，更是沒有立場議論他人的感情世界，因此寫到這裡，就幾乎可以擱筆了。結尾之前，我只想再稍微交代一下近戶先生的後事。

平祐曾慎重考慮過把父親帶回故鄉的家族墓地安葬，讓這個羈旅異鄉大半生的老人葉落歸根，但與近戶太太商議之後，考慮到近戶先生生前也並未表露出如此遺願，最終還是將他葬在了神戶市的大本山須磨寺。五年之後近戶太太也在睡夢中辭世，與丈夫在此合葬。

平祐與妻兒一家人幸福美滿，家族生意的經營也越來越興隆，我卻一直單身，至今年逾半百，還是沒有找到足夠心動的女人結婚。前些年讀完近戶先生的日記後，我總是想起自己二十多歲第一次去相親之前，近戶先生曾開玩笑似的對我說，根據他這個過來人的經驗，結婚對象千萬不能選自己最愛的女人。當初我還以為這是正話反說，是對他和近戶太太的婚姻生活半是炫耀的甜蜜抱怨，倒是也好好記在心上，下定決心一定要與那個最愛的女人結合。如今知道並非此意，卻是為時已晚，終身大事早已被這句無心之言耽擱了。

上個月的盂蘭盆節，按照慣例，我為父母祈禱完冥福，又和平祐一家去給近戶老夫婦掃墓。須磨寺的祭典氛圍很濃厚，站在山門處穿著繽紛浴衣的喧鬧人群裡，可以眺望到一條很長的蜿蜒光帶，是家家戶戶放在河中的送魂火。浮燈毫不停歇，逐一消逝在遠處的黑暗中，就像沉入了不可復返的陰間世界。然而驀一抬頭，卻看到頭頂一輪照亮了墓地的圓月，始終在生死循轉之外濯濯閃曜著，我忽然覺得，這虧盈有常、無喜無悲的月亮，不是更像所謂“不滅的靈魂”嗎？

FIN.


End file.
